


'I Miss You' - OQ Angst Fest (Saturday - Prompts #47, #6 and #43).

by jenningzx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Angst Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenningzx/pseuds/jenningzx
Summary: After taking a late night drive, things take a turn for the worse for Robin & Regina.TW: Death.





	'I Miss You' - OQ Angst Fest (Saturday - Prompts #47, #6 and #43).

**Some serious pain for day 2 of #OQAngstFest, prompts #47, #6 and #43. I hope you enjoy it, (but you probably wont, so sorry in advance!) Once again this is pure unbeta'd goodness, apologies.  
TW: Death.**

***

It all happened so fast, one minute the rain was hammering down on the windscreen, their vision so obscured they could barely see just a few feet in front of them.

Then suddenly everything went black.

 

Coming to, all Regina can hear is ringing, a loud high pitched ringing in her ears that hurts like hell. 

“Robin!” She screams, her vision suddenly returning as pain sears through her skull like a knife, “ROBIN!” She calls out again. The last thing she remembers was him being next to her in the driver's seat.

Then suddenly everything went black.

“Robin where are you?” Regina continues to scream, unable to make out her surroundings. All she knows is that she’s still in her seat and Robin isn’t. 

Panic rises in her stomach and she can taste bile, thick and metallic in her throat as it rises up her oesophagus. Clutching her hand over her mouth she heaves, pulling at her seatbelt which is still securely fastened.

Finally free, she pushes the car door open before the contents of her stomach empty themselves all over the side of the road. 

Pulling her cellphone out of her pocket, she shakily dials 999. She has no idea where they are, they liked ot take the backroads when they went on late night drives. The operator assures her help is on the way, so without thinking she hangs up the phone.

Her head is throbbing.

Where is Robin?

The rain is still coming down hard, so hard she can barely see her palm in front of her face as she begins to frantically search for her husband.

It was her stupid idea to take a drive before the weather turned crazy.

She vomits again when she sees the state of their car, practically wrapped around a lamp post on the side of the road. She’s lucky she’s walking.

She’s lucky to be alive.

She’s running now, running down the verge on the side of the road where there car is now lying totalled.

“Robin!” She screams again, “Robin baby where are you?”

The noise she lets out when she finds him is animalistic, and something she’s never heard come out of her in her entire life. The sound of pure horror at finding her husband twisted and lifeless on the ground, 20 feet away from their car.

It that blood? Oh fuck there’s so much blood.

She crouches down then, she knows she shouldn’t move him but he looks dead. She needs to know he’s not head.

“Don’t you dare die on me, Locksley. Don’t you dare!” She cries, clutching his head in her lap as she tries to stem the bleeding, begging him not to leave her.

“Please Robin don’t die. I can’t lose you.” She’s sobbing, ugly, wet sobs but she’s already soaked from the rain.

Something kicks in then.

Lying him flat again, she begins to press firmly, angrily on his chest; willing his heart to start beating again.

“1 and 2 and 3”

Two breaths.

“1 and 2 and 3.”

Two breaths.

“1 and 2 and 3, come on Robin breathe, BREATHE!”

Two breaths.

Check for a pulse.

Nothing.

“Come back to me baby, come back to me please!”

Two breaths.

She pounds frantically on his chest for what feels like hours before she finally hears the sirens in the distance, “Thank god. You’re going to be okay Robin. They’re going to save you.”

“1 and 2 and 3”

Two breaths.

Check for a pulse.

Nothing.

Begging God for a miracle she continues to push down onto his chest until two paramedics come bounding down the verge to her side.

Her head is pounding.

Then suddenly everything goes black.

***

It’s the ringing that wakes her up in the end, that combined with someone calling her name. “Regina… Regina can you hear me?”

The bright lights burn her eyes and she has a disgusting metallic taste in her mouth.

“Regina, there was an accident.”

“No… no don’t say it. Don’t you dare.” She says, shaking her head as she begins to sob.

“I’m sorry Regina, we tried everything we could, but your husband didn’t make it.” The doctor says softly, his hand resting on Regina’s arm.

She feels sick. She feels sick and angry and broken.

“How long… how long have I been unconscious?” Regina manages through the sobs.

“Two weeks.” The doctor replies.

“Did I miss-”

“No, Robin’s family said they weren’t laying him to rest without you there. It wouldn’t be right. It’s not what he would have wanted.” The doctor explains, and although it’s not much comfort but it’s something. 

“I’ll let you take some time, just call if you need anything.” the Doctor says before leaving the room.

Robin Locksley is dead.

The love of her life is dead.

Her soulmate, is dead.

***

She visits his grave two months later, people say time heals all wounds but if anything, Regina is sure that it’s actually getting harder.

Nothing is the same without Robin, she can’t listen to certain songs, watch certain movies, eat certain food and she’s had to sell their house because she can’t bear the smell of him that lingers in their home.

“I miss you, Robin.” She says, running her fingertips over his gravestone. “Life’s not the same without you.”

Her heart aches, aches for the love that has been lost.

As she turns to leave, she feels a wash of something come over her.

“Robin?” She says, turning back towards the grave.

He’s not there, but she can’t help but smile.

He may be gone, but he’ll be in her heart. Always.


End file.
